Hello from the Other Side
by pinkcat4569
Summary: After returning successfully with Killian from the Underworld, the group tries to relax with a girl's night and a boy's night. It's not what the girls, especially Emma had in mind. A quick, funny and sweet Captain Swan story that popped into my mind while listening to Adele's "Hello."


Title: Hello From the Other Side

Author: Pincat4569

Pairing: Emma/Hook (Killian), Mary-Margaret, Regina, Robin, and David, briefly

Description: After returning successfully with Killian from the Underworld, the group tries to relax with a girl's night and a boy's night. It's not what the girls, especially Emma had in mind.

A quick, funny and sweet Captain Swan story that popped into my mind while listening to Adele's "Hello."

Author's Note: Speculation, Spoilers for 5B. Takes place after episode 511, "Swan Song," refers to events from that ep.

1078 words total

Hello From the Other Side

"So, how are you?" asked Mary Margaret.

Emma shrugged, pouring herself a glass of wine. "It's been hard."

Her mother nodded. "The Underworld worked it's darkness on us all," she said, taking a sip from her own wine glass. "How is he?"

Emma sighed. "Better, I think."

"I hope it was wise," said Regina, the last member of the trio sitting around Emma's kitchen table, "to send the three guys out."

"They need some quality time," said Mary Margaret. "So do we."

Emma nodded, but she shared Regina's concern. It was really hard to let Killian out of sight for a few moments. A whole evening was going to be torture.

Her mother seemed to sense her thoughts. She squeezed Emma's hand. "You both need this," she said. "You've been shut in here, together for nearly a month. I know you two have things to work through, but you can't forget that other people love you both."

Emma smiled. "I know. It's just...hard."

Regina for once didn't make a sassy comment. "You guys need time," she said, "to get over everything."

Emma nodded. It wasn't just the trip to the Underworld that they needed to recover from. They had talked about all the things they did and said as dark ones. They quickly and easily forgave each other. Forgiving themselves was harder.

Emma sighed. "It's just one night," she said quietly. "We can do this."

"You can," reassured her mom.

They sat in silence until Emma's phone rang with her ringtone for Killian, 'The Words, by Christina Perri.' Her heart was thumping as she answered. "Killian, are you ok?"

"Fine, Wuv, thanks to you, my derling," he slurred, loudly enough that the other women could hear.

"He's drunk," said Regina with disgust.

"Apparently," agreed Emma. "KIllian, where are Dad and Robin?"

"Here!" cried two more slurred voices.

"Chap...chap...uh..roning," said David finally.

"Got our mate's back," said Robin. He giggled. "And his front, his sides. his hair, his face, not his bum though."

David's loud, rowdy laughter filled the phone.

"I had hoped they wouldn't go to the Rabbit Hole," said Mary Margaret with a sigh. "Your father is getting a scolding."

"Emma! Love! Dis un's for you," Killian slurred with a hiccup.

Music began to play.

"Oh no," muttered Emma, her face turning red.

"Karaoke," spit out Regina like it was a curse.

"Please, no," said Emma again.

"Is that...Adele's "Hello" playing?" asked Mary Margaret. "It's not exactly a pirate sea shanty."

Emma groaned as KIllian began to sing, and yes, it was the soulful, expressive song "Hello" by Adele.

Killian crooned, or tried to, "Hello, it's me,"

"I'm compelled to keep thanking you for coming to get me."

"It should be over,"

"What we saw in that awful place and what it did to you and me."

Emma made a sad face, even as his drunk slurring made the sad words kind of funny.

"Hey, how'd you find me?" he sang.

"I was stuck in landlocked hell with no memory of the sea."

Emma started to giggle.

"And now there's a savior's heart between us…"

"As from the darkness you set me free."

The song swelled, reaching the chorus.

"Hello from the other side…"

"You brought me back after I died,"

"From what seemed like the thousandth time."

"And I need to tell you.."

"That I'm sorry for breaking your heart into two."

Emma laughed as Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You know, he's not bad," said Mary Margaret. "He carried those notes really well."

Emma wiped her eyes.

Regina scoffed. "It's embarrassing. I'm going down to that Rabbit Hole and stop this."

"Don't you dare!" yelled Emma. Mary Margaret laughed. Then Emma called for quiet.

Killian's voice was softer as he sang the next verse.

…

"Hello, I wish…"

"I'd seen you turn Hades into a fish."

Emma collapsed into giggles.

"Did I miss that?" asked Regina. "Figures. I would miss the only humorous part of that horrible journey."

"It did not happen, Regina," said Emma. Her face was red and tears streamed down her face from laughing so hard.

"Oh, good," replied the mayor.

Killian sang on. "I'm so thankful to be home in your arms," his voice trembled with emotion.

Emma's tears turned real.

"I'll try not to die any more."

Emma snorted. "That would be good, KIllian."

"Hello, thank you for making me well," he sang.

"By breaking me out of that hell."

"I love you…" he was crying but trying to sing, "For bringing me back from the other side."

"He's off the tempo of the song," observed Mary Margaret.

"He's off his head," snapped Regina.

The chorus returned.

"Hello from the other side."

"I'm so sorry that I died…"

"I want to tell you I'm sorry," he sang as sobs mixed in with the words, "for making you break your heart into two."

Emma stared at the phone, the tears had stopped, so did the laughing. "He's such an idiot," she said softly. Her voice was gentle and loving. She gave a long contented sigh. She smiled. "But he's my idiot."

The song stopped, there was applause, and the loud whoops of Robin and Dave.

Killian's voice returned, "Swan! Emma, Love!"

"I'm here, Captain Adele Jones."

He giggled drunkenly. "So you listened! "Did you like it?"

"Yes, Killian," she said with a chuckle.

"I miss you, Wuv."

She wiped a tear. "Me too, stay put. We're coming down."

"Ooh, a duet with my Swan!"

She laughed. "We'll see. I do know "True Love," by Pink. It would be perfect for us." She winked at Mary Margaret, who knew the song too. It was a funny kind of love/hate song. Perfect for how each lady was feeling about their loves at the moment.

Killian seemed oblivious to the joke. "Perfect indeed!" he said loudly. "We are...(he hiccupped) twu wuv, uh, Wuv."

She shook her head, still chuckling. "We are. I'll see you soon."

"Don't sing anymore!" yelled Regina into the phone.

"It's mah turn, Dearest!" cried Robin from a distance. "Any requests?"

"None I care to say over the phone," she snapped.

"Ooh, she wants a saucy song, Loxley," said KIllian.

Emma laughed at Regina's red face. "We're coming, Killian."

"I know, Love. You always come for me."

She laughed and led the other women out on their quest to save Storybrooke from overly drunk but affectionate singing.

The End


End file.
